Waiting
by deathsangel4729
Summary: He wanted her to stay, he wanted her to choose. But she couldn't. Will he wait? Or will she lonley for good? Oneshot IYYYH HieiKag
1. Chapter 1

DA: Hi everyone! Here's a new one-shot for you! Hope you like it!

Hiei: Why would they like it? It sucks.

DA: Well…it has you in it. With one other person too!

Hiei: WHAT!

DA: Yuppers! Now, the fic!

Waiting

By: deathsangel4729

Pairings: Hiei/Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

Summary: He wanted her to stay, he wanted her to choose. But she couldn't. Will he wait? Or will she lonely for good? HieiKag

She looked him in the eye, something that she had a hard time accomplishing these days. She couldn't leave her family, he knew that. So why was he making her this offer? Why was he making her choose between the people who she had grown up with between the man she loved?

She would fight by him, stand up for him, comfort him, but would she be able to go and have the chance of never seeing her family again? What was she to do? What was she going to do!

If a stranger walked by the scene, they would think of maybe a break up or something terrible, but not what was really going on. A girl and boy were standing in a clearing, past the couples walking in the moonlight, past the giant clock in the park, past all noise of civilization. All to talk quietly on a subject that couldn't be avoided one that had to be brought up now, before she was gone.

Now the girl was beautiful, long black hair with crimson tips cascading down her back that had a blue sheen when the light hit it, and pale skin. She had a beautiful body, shaped to perfection. Pink, rosy lips, and flushed cheeks because of the cold. She had on a pair of black baggy pants and a red tank top, a black jacket over it. There were only two visible things wrong with her. Her lips, which were set into a frown and a scar. It was about five inches long and went across her flat stomach.

The boy was also handsome. Black spiked hair which had a white starburst and cold crimson eyes that looked like they were peering into your soul. He had on black baggy pants and a black muscle top, not even a jacket or usual cape adorned his body tonight, also he had a white bandana covering something on his forehead. A katana at his hip was the only weapon on his body. His face showed no emotion he was just staring at the girl, waiting for a response.

"…I can't leave them…" The girl whispered, turning her head away from the guy's stunning eyes.

She felt his crimson eyes look over her form. She shivered, though she wasn't sure if he thought about it as disgust or coldness. She was disgusted…but not with him. She was disgusted with herself. She didn't want to leave him, but she had to. They needed her, the battle wasn't over with. She couldn't just drop her destiny for him, but oh how she wished she could.

The heat in the clearing came up higher, making it more comfortable and she knew it was his doing. Heat was his specialty. She couldn't look at him, and she knew that he probably knew that. She heard foot steps and thought he was leaving, but when her back was pushed to the back of the nearest tree she knew that he wanted real answers, not the ones that she danced around with.

"Why?"

The voice was filled with so much despair and loneliness that it made the girl gasp. His voice was never like that, he only even showed her emotion on occasion. She knew then that he wouldn't leave until he got good answers.

"They need me…I can't let them fight by themselves…"

"Why not, Kagome? Their strong! They don't need you…I need you…"

Something was wrong. He never acted like this, so why was this coming up now? She loved him…she just never knew what he felt. Right now she didn't care. Being close enough that she could feel the breath on her face was enough for her.

She looked up and her eyes immediately locked with his. Emotion was free, unlike a few seconds ago. She wanted to cry, but not in front of him. She didn't want him to have to be there when she cried.

"I can't! They're my family…I can't leave them…I won't! Don't make me choose Hiei, please don't make me choose…"

The tears were filling up her eyes, but she didn't let one out. Not that it would matter; he would be able to smell it. Just because he wasn't an animalistic yokai, didn't mean he didn't have a stronger sense of smell then ningens.

A strong silence past over between them for the past ten minutes. He moved back, but not enough so that she could get past him. Their eyes were still locked.

A hand came up and stroked her cheek. It was soft, comfortable, but what she was looking for, wasn't in his eyes or his touch. She didn't feel understanding. He never really knew what a family was like; his mother literally threw him off a cliff. So…how would he be able to understand? How would he know what she felt? A name flashed in her mind and she knew how to make him understand, now only to put it in the right words.

"What would you…" She started; stopping once to make sure she got it right. "What would you do if…Yukina, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara had to go into a life and death battle? Would you choose me or your family?"

She saw his eyes widen in surprise, then slightly close. Depression and, finally, understanding entered his eyes. A lone tear made its way down his cheek; it was round and turned into a beautiful gem. It was round and red, with specks of light blue in it. Usually it would look out of place in a gem, but in this one it looked right, just like him. He might be of a…mixed background but it was alright.

"Just promise me one thing…"

"Anything!"

He bent down to pick up the tear drop, taking the silver chain that was around her neck and infusing it together with the gem. To have it so that the chain wouldn't break and the gem would stay.

"Come back to me alive…"

She couldn't promise him that. She couldn't promise that she would come back, alive, joyful, without any scars. This was a life and death battle. There was no way to know what would happen. She finally let one tear slip by as she pushed against him and ran out of the clearing.

"I can't promise you that…" Was the only whisper that he heard.

Looking down he saw a tear drop. It was round, but it was a silver color with ice blue, red, and black flecks. He knew it was hers. So, he picked it up and walked out of the clearing, heart broken.

Two Months Later

A blue and red light erupted from a small shed in back of a shrine. Since no one was visiting at the moment, only three people were aware of the light.

One was a woman, around her middle forties, she was doing some dishes and came running out as soon as she saw the flash. Another was a young kid, only about thirteen years old. He was playing soccer by the Goshinboku, when he felt the power. Then there was an old man in his late seventies. He was putting away an old sword when the flash came and a tingle ran up his spine.

Once the three people gathered in front of the shed, it slowly opened, to reveal the same girl as before. Her hair was longer and matted. Her eyes were drooped and grayer the usual. She walked out of the shed, her head still downcast. She still had on her normal black baggy pants, and a crimson tank top, a black jacket over it.

"…Inu…Inuyasha is dead…" She stopped and sniffled before continuing. "…Sesshomaru adopted Rin as his daughter and me as his imouto. Kouga and Ayame and Ginta and Hakakku died. Sango and Miroku are married. Shippo is now my real son. Kohaku died, as well as Kagura, Kanna, Naraku, Kirara, Kikyo, Hakudoshi, Moryomaru or Akago, Byakuya, Hachiemon, and Jaken. Totosai…and…and Myoga died as well. They all accept that I'm a twenty five percent fire, ice, dark, and light yokai with miko powers. The well is still open…a gift from Midoriko herself."

She stopped and fell to her knees, bent over so that her nails ripped up the dirt. Tears poured out of her eyes, turning to precious stones, and most of her family didn't know what was wrong. The only one that surprisingly knew, was Souta.

He walked over to her quietly and hugged her. He knew what was wrong. He found her crying in the middle of the night and insisted he could know what was wrong. That was the night he found out almost every detail of his sisters life. It scared him for life, but he finally understood what it was like to be her. He understood and matured, thanks to his sister's story. Now he could repay her by being there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

After what seemed like hours to her, but only really minutes, Kagome lifted her head to find that Souta was the only one there. She gave him a watery smile. He helped her up and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Souta…do you know where he is?" She said in a soft whisper and Souta nodded.

"I talked to him a month ago. He says he waiting and that you'll know where to find him."

Kagome immediately knew where to find him and rushed past Souta, a blur to his eyes. It only took minutes, but she was at the place she last saw him. In the park, past the couples walking in the moonlight, past the giant clock in the park, past all noise of civilization.

Her eyes were closed, but when she opened them, no one was there. She was alone. He wasn't there. She let out a small sad smile as she turned to the tree that he had pinned her against and put her hand in the exact same spot he had put his. No matter how much time passed, she could still feel the warmth his hands had when she placed hers on top of the mark.

"I should have known…he wouldn't have waited for me even if I begged." She whimpered, pressing her forehead against the tree. Never once noticing the extra shadow in the trees or even the new scent around her. "He wouldn't have waited for a lame, stupid forbidden child…even though…we are mostly one in the same."

A startled gasp came from her mouth when two arms wrapped around her and she was pulled into a muscular chest. Hot breath was on her ear and a shiver road down her spine at the feel of the body pressed against her own. Tears filled her eyes as he spoke to her quietly, like a whisper on the wind.

"You're wrong…" He started rolling his head so he talked into the other ear. "I waited. You didn't have to ask, I would've waited years Kagome. You should know me better then that. You know me better then anyone."

Kagome twisted around in his arms and came face to face with the one she was crying over. She came face to face with the one that she had been dreaming about, ever since she left like that. She was now pushed against the same tree as before, but this time…she wasn't morning over leaving. She was back, and she was going to stay where she belonged, by his side, never leaving him again.

His face lowered onto hers and she whispered three words before meeting his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hiei…My Hiei."

DA: What'd you think?

Hiei: It sucked

Kag: It was cute

DA: Thanks Kagome and shut-up you…you…

Hiei: That's really intimidating

DA: Shut up you tree sprit!

Hiei: Tree sprit?

DA: YES! You hang around in trees enough!

Hiei: Whatever…

Kag: Please Review!

ll

ll

ll

V See the button? It says Write a Review'. Now click it. CLICK IT!


	2. Chapter 2

DA: Hey guys! Miss me?

Kag: Wow, haven't heard from you in awhile. What the heck have you been doing?  
DA: Hey! It's not my fault I'm busy! Now, down to business. I've worked on this for a little while, and finally decided to post it. After reading the reviews I got from various people, and some help from a supporting friend, I decided to make a sequel chapter to 'Waiting'!

Hiei: Finally.

DA: grins I knew you liked that fic!

Hiei: What—

Waiting: Part 2

By: deathsangel4729

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho nor do I own Inuyasha

Summary: Two years have past since that day in the park. What has happened to our forbidden couple in those years? Did they have a happily ever after, or was it something worse? Something dark?

Pairing: Hiei/Kag, slight Yus/Kag

She sat there, looking up at the sky as snow contuined to fall around her. It started to cover her, but her mystic powers flared up, keeping the cold stuff away for the moment. Until it started to pile up again and the process repeated, quite a few times during the hours that past. Long crimson tipped black hair wiped around her and she wore nothing but some tight black pants and a blue tank top, which had a black jacket over it. Yet, she didn't move, only blinking her blue-grey eyes at the sky, watching the stars. They were so hard to see during present times, nothing like what she saw in the Sengoku Jidai. Her heart clenched at the thought of the place she once thought of as home. Sure, she still visited, but not so much anymore. She had a life here, or she used to. She was so confused at the moment, and didn't even sense the presence that came up to her.

"Hey…" The voice said, breaking the woman out of her thoughts so that she could look up into brown eyes, which reminded her of her dog ear friend. Brown eyes, slicked back hair that looked like it had a green tint, and he wore a green jacket and black jeans. Yup, it was definitely Yusuke. "You ok?"

"Yea…" She said, turning to look back at the sky. The young man next to her sighed and looked at her worried, she'd been like this for two months. It worried them all, but they couldn't do anything about it. The only reason she kept going was because of hope and Hotaru.

"Kagome, you can't just stay out here all night. Hotaru won't go to bed until you tuck him in." He reminded her, frowning slightly.

"If Hiei was here he would tell me I was babying him again." Was her reply and Yusuke's frown deepened. Hiei had disappeared a few months ago, and it left Kagome in a wreck. He just up and disappeared, and they had some suspicion that Koenma had something to do with it. They questioned him three times, but he always said the same thing, 'if Hiei didn't want to be found he wouldn't.' It worried Kagome to the bone, but she hid it well from their son, who was coming into his powers.

"Kags…come on, lets get you inside." Yusuke helped her up and into the house. They all took over the responsibility to help her through this and by far, they were all supportive. Yusuke just seemed to be there more then the others. It comforted and disturbed Kagome. What had happened to Keiko? Wasn't she always by Yusuke's side? Did she agree with Yusuke spending time with another woman? Sure they were friends, but they hadn't talked since Hiei disappeared. The only two women she really talked to were Yukina and Mrs. Higurashi, but her family moved out and left her the shrine last year. It got lonely, but her son was there. It just hurt when he asked about his father, which he did almost every night.

He led her inside and she immediately walked upstairs, towards her brother's old room. She didn't say thank you to Yusuke, but he knew she'd say it later, when her son couldn't hear her. Kagome knocked on the door and it opened, she walked inside. Her son walked back to his bed and sat down, the covers all the way by his feet, in his tiny bed. His hair stuck up, just like Hiei's but he had Kagome's blue grey eyes. He was cute, and the girls always cooed and cuddled him.

"Hey Hotaru, ready for bed?" Kagome asked him as he laid down, and she brought the covers up to his chest, his arms popping out and resting on his stomach. She smiled sweetly at him and kissed his forehead.

"Yes mom." Was the reply as a pair of eyes looked up at her, ones that could be doubles of her own. He looked up at her with his big eyes and asked the question that had been going on for months. Kagome braced herself with the answer. "Where's daddy?"

"He went away for a little while, but he'll be back soon." Kagome told him and kissed him goodnight, before turning off the lights and walking out of the room.

When she went downstairs, she saw Yusuke in the kitchen, making tea. Probably to help calm her nerves. It really worked, thanks to Kurama's plants, which grew near the kitchen window. She'd pick the tea leaves, and boil them, making a nice tea. It was completely relaxing for her, and she'd forgotten how many times she had thanked Kurama for it. She smiled at him and picked up her cup, taking a sip as he sat across from her.

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes." He told her, putting his own cup on the table. Kagome nodded to him and gave him a grateful glance.

"Thank you Yusuke." She said and he nodded. He got up and put his cup in the sink. After a few words, he walked out the door. There was nothing he could completely do to help her get over this, he just hoped she had a strong heart. She would make it through, he knew it. Down in his own heart, he had hoped that Hiei was trying everything that he could to get back to her and if he wasn't…let's just say he'd get hell from everyone. Kagome was like their little sister, and they didn't want anyone to hurt her. Actually, the first time they found out that Hiei was going to ask her to be his mate, they had all freaked out. No one in their right mind would've thought of the cold forbidden child, and the up-beat, happy, Kagome would get together. It was a shock everyone eventually got around. If Hiei really did love her as much as Kagome did, Yusuke had no doubt in his mind that he wasn't trying everything that he could to get back to her. Wither it be hell and back, or a walk in the park. He was going to get to her, that's what his instinct told him, and his instinct was always right. He sighed, and quickly walked home, knowing that Keiko was waiting for a report on how Kagome was doing.

Kagome sighed as she checked the clock, which read eleven thirty seven. Pretty late for her, but she couldn't get to sleep. If she did, she'd only have nightmares, about him leaving her. Though she knew it couldn't be true, there was that always conscience doubt that she refused to believe. It echoed that he left her on purpose, but she ignored it. Hiei was her mate, and by putting her hand to the mark in the crook of her neck, she new that he loved her. If he didn't, the small blue flame wouldn't be there. It gave her hope, made her realize that he was still alive; fighting whatever was keeping him away from her.

She frowned and shook her head, before walking outside. Her second cup of tea in hand, and leaned against the Goshinboku. The snow was still falling from earlier, and her foot prints were easily seen in the white covering. Hotaru would want to throw snowballs tomorrow, her mind told her absently. She sighed and it was cold enough to see the air in front of her face. "Hiei…" She was having a hard time, especially when Koenma told them that he wasn't even in Ningenkai anymore. They couldn't trace him in the Makai, nor could they get in contact with the King. It drove her crazy, but she had to keep it together, for the sake of her son and herself. "Where are you?"

Before she could stop them, tears rolled down her face and she dropped to the ground, not caring on how the cup shattered against the ground next to her. She couldn't handle life without him, it was too hard and it was driving her slowly insane. Tears turned into beautiful gems that lay innocently on the ground, untouched by the cold winter. How cruel has this season been to her? Hiei disappeared right in the beginning of winter, and now it was close to the end. Not a word from her mate, though she knew he was alive. "Damnit Hiei! Why did you have to go?" She sat there crying for at least five minutes, before her head shot up. A person standing in front of her.

"I didn't have a choice…" It was Hiei; he was a little leaner, and more toned then before. His pants had many rips and his shirt had the arms missing, making it a tank.

Kagome nearly tackled him over when she saw him. He really was a sight for sore eyes, and it only made the tears come faster. She knew he was going to come back. He promised her that he would always be there for her, and here he was. Sure, he was a little late, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that he was back. He was home and safe, and alive. The most important part was that he came back to her, just like he did when she came back from the well the last time.

"Oh kami, oh kami…your back!" She cried as he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry as much as she wanted before they locked eyes, hers were slightly red from the crying and they were puffy, but Hiei didn't care. He was glad she didn't move on, that she stayed true to him. Though he smelt the others scent, Yusuke's mostly, he knew she would never betray him in that way. He let a rare smile onto his face, and she answered back with an even bigger one. She hugged him close. "I waited...just like you did for me…I waited…"

"I know." He whispered into her ear and they stayed like that, the numbness of winter not bothering them in the slightest.

Hotaru climbed back into bed happily, knowing that his dad was finally back. He'd heard his mom go outside and smelt her tears, so he looked out the window. When he saw his dad back, and his mom's reaction, he couldn't help but smile. Maybe mom would finally be happy again, and their life would finally come back together. Now that his dad was back, he had no doubt that that would happen.

DA: So, how did you like the squeal chapter?  
Kag: Oh, it was so sad in the beginning!  
Hiei: I thought—

DA: If you have anything bad to say, Tree sprit, then shut your mouth.

Hiei: It was ok.

DA: YES! Finally some sort of approval from the sarcastic, sadistic yokai!

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

V Please Review!


End file.
